What If
by Heavens final Fall
Summary: What if you find out that you're not what you thought you were? What if you discover with every step into the darkness more and more of your past? What if you have to die for your immortality? What if you have the power to destroy the world? TyKan
1. Chapter 1

Dark...

It was dark...

...and he was alone.

But wasn't it always like that?

Wasn't he used to be left alone in the darkness?

Well, actually he liked the darkness for some odd reason. It was calming even pleasant but sometimes it was just cold, frightening, and sad and... nothing more.

...

There! This damn voice had come up again.

He had been hearing it for quite some time now and it was simply terrible.

It was hissing and cursing he knew it though he couldn't understand it.

Seemed to be just some random mumbling or it was a very _very_ old language which had not been spoken since the beginning of time.

And it sometimes laughed. But not of joy, no, definitely _not!_... It was a dark and evil laughter like something he heard before or it just resembled to it. Sadistic you could say...

Anyways something told him to hate the kind how it laughed and how it remembered him of something that slept inside of him for ages, shut to the point where nobody could ever break open its lock. The key was anyways nowhere to be found since not even he himself knew _what_ that was.

…

„_..We are..so...sorry...bout...but....what..can..we..do?"_

„_..SO ..YOU ARE TELLNIG... ME ..TO.. JUS.. .LET ...HIM ..DIE?!! "_

„_I know it's hard for all of you but even if his values are in a better state it's impossible for him to wake up and you know that!"_

„_But- "_

„_See Komui he's right and I really wish that he wouldn't be but the evidence is that he just over strained himself abnormally. This has the effect that the lotus lost in only this one fight eight petals. "_

„_Just give him time to rec-..."_

„_Don't you understand?! It was simply too much for him AND his body! If that are the adequate words for it. He'll never recover of something like that... Nobody would not even a monster or the earl himself! "_

…

„_What are they talking about..? "_

„_**Why**__ are they talking?!"_

He wasn't used to it; it seemed that he had not heard anybody talking for a hundred of years.

Had he been sleeping all the time and now it was time to wake up??

He didn't know but somehow the calming feeling began to fade.

Everything began to feel heavy and his body... hurt?

He didn't know, it had been too long since something had hurt him. It had been too long since he _had_ felt something.

Scattered Memories started to dig their way in his head, memories which had been long away but not completely forgotten.

The strange voices were talking about a fight and he tried to remember... lotus... akuma... too much akuma... blood... much blood... and corpses... water and a ship... a very strong akuma... probably a higher level than everything they had faced before... _they?_... everything came up to him... _they_ were Exorcists of the Black Order and _he_ was one of them... Kanda Yuu...

Now he remembered everything. There was a big fight and he had to tell Komui to...

With a quick movement he sat up, everyone's attention on him.

„Komui..! We have to make a withdrawal..! The akuma.. They are... there is..... Ugh!! ", he couldn't finish when he suddenly collapsed blood coughing. He was shaking his head hurt oh gods his whole body hurt. It burnt like hell. No, even worse if that was possible.

His vision blurred and all he noticed in the middle of that riot in the infirmary (which he had probably caused) was a warm smile and a very familiar voice which said:"We're so glad that you're alive Kanda-kun. *sob* Just rest, it will take time to heal..."*sob*

And then everything went black again...

XxXxXxXxX

"_Just rest, it will take time to heal..."_

That was the last he heard before he fell asleep again.

…

_Oh...shit headache..._

"Hey do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"I dunno but I hope so. I miss our dear Yuu-Chan so much..."

_Those voices... Could it be..? But why are they so noisy?! I think my head hurts already enough!_

"...You know that he'll kill you if he hears yo-.."

"Naaah! Allen he's definitely not going to wake up just 'cause I called him-..."

_What's with them?! I'm trying to rest so why the hell are they so damn noisy?!!_

"Shhh! Can't you be quieter?! We're in the infirmary after all.."

"Meh Lena relax! Did he wake up? Nope so just let us talk please."

_Too noisy, too noisy..._

"Oi Lavi I don't think it's a good idea to wake him up-.."

"Too late Baka Moyashi..." Kanda said cracking his left eye open and noticing that the other was bandaged. It hurt a bit when he tried to open it beneath the bandage.

"Oh my god, Kanda! I'm so happy!", Lenalee shouted and flung her arms around his neck.

"Wow... I didn't think it would really work..." Lavi murmured with an O.O expression but immediately put on his typical smile.

_So the fight is already over? I knew it was just a nightmare..._

"See?! I told you... So how are you feeling Kanda?" the white-haired boy beside the redhead asked with a polite smile but actually he thought "It's Allen you stupid dumbass..."

"Yeah what do I look like?! I Feel just like shi-.." suddenly he felt a stinging pain where the Chinese girl had touched him. "Nghh..! L-Lenalee c-could you let go of me..?", he tried to say as calm as possible but it hurt so much that he thought his shoulder blades were going to break.

"S-sorry are you alright? Did I hurt you?" the girl asked with worry in her voice.

"Let's see, where does it hurt?" Lavi asked with a serious tone. But when they helped Kanda to sit up and saw the blood that was flowing down his back Allen and Lavi immediately ran to get the head nurse while Lenalee remained with Kanda.

Even when the head nurse arrived and took care of his injury, the raven-haired just didn't relax. He clenched his fists and his eye was also tight shut.

Everything around him seemed to happen so fast and he opened his eye just a bit. His vision was blurred but among the silhouettes of all the people who were running around in the infirmary he noticed someone or more _something _leaning against the door.

Black pants, something crimson that looked like a Chinese men dress but every article of its clothing was tattered and dirty.

It just stood there with its head down and its long dark hair falling like a waterfall down in front of its face. Obviously it was a person but he preferred to call him 'it'.

Somehow he felt awkward when it just stood there, hands behind its back. It was as if it was watching him but that wasn't possible since its hair was down. When the Japanese tried to look at it more precisely he noticed that its hair seemed like it was wet exactly like its clothes. And then he noticed something that made him shudder.

It was the color of it skin, it was so damn pale almost like a living corpse. He knew he had also very pale skin but so white?

He noticed that it was cold. Freezing cold coming from the thing over there and he suddenly realized that nobody else seemed to notice that 'thing'. Everyone was in a hurry with whatever they were doing and when he looked at them they were completely blurred and moved much faster than usual. Was he in slow-motion or was this some sick kind of joke?

"_What the fuck..."_ suddenly he felt that freezing cold again behind him. He immediately turned around just to see that weird thing come over to him. His mind only produced one thought, to back away but he couldn't move properly so he just tried to prepare for whatever was coming.

Suddenly the person began to move jerkily and next he noticed was that it was standing only about two meters away from him like in a horror film when the monster stalked its prey.

Suddenly wet hair was right in front of him and slightly touched his nose so that he could smell the foul reek of a corpse which had been lying in the sun for three weeks.

He could feel his heart almost skipping a few beats.

His eye was now wide wider than usual. He had faced so many scary opponents but this time it was something different something even more evil and dreadful.

With a quick movement the thing grabbed his neck and sat on top of him. Eyes like blood and a malicious grin even wider than that of a Noah gracing its face.

"You... wo..n't...escape me!", it said without lip-singing the words, suddenly that monster threw one hand up a dagger in it trying to stab Kanda who just reacted like everyone else would and held his hands before his head shut his eyes tight and screamed like never before.

"OI KANDA! WAKE UUUP!!!" the white-haired teen shouted when he tried to calm the raging male in front of him down by holding him down.

The raven-haired cracked his eye open and stopped to fidget so that the albino and some nurses could let go of him.

Meanwhile he breathed a few times heavily trying to catch his breath Lenalee was coming into the room but stopped at the door and stared in shock and disbelief at the raven-haired, Allen soon following her example.

"Oh my god... K-kanda you... you're... uhm..", the girl tried to say something but the sight somehow stopped her.

"What's with me, huh?", he said still a bit out of breath. But at this moment something dripped of his forehead onto the white sheet. It was a crimson liquid, no shit, it was _blood_...

He jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom where he looked in the mirror but immediately regretted it.

There was blood on his forehead...his neck... and even on his wrists he realized when he was to touch his neck. He looked down himself and there on his ankles was also blood.

"B-but why.. am I bleeding?" he asked into nothingness.

XxXxXxXxX

"So what's going on?!" a very annoyed raven-haired teen asked and a very confused scientist named Komui answered:" I really don't know. In all this years I haven't seen anything like that …" When he said 'that' Komui looked at Kandas wrist. There was an injury, formed like a little cross and it was bleeding. Actually Kanda had injuries like that on both wrists and on his ankles. "Ah! Look supervisor it's bleeding again." the by-standing nurse said with a curious look on her puppy like face. "Uhu… it's almost as if it doesn't want that I'm touching you, Kanda-kun." Komui murmured into his cafe can and took a big swallow. "Yeah, yeah now tell me how I can stop that shit!" Kanda demanded already annoyed to no end. "C'mon Yuu-chan! We just want to help ya and all you do is to bitch around." A certain redhead said while he was closing the door grinning as always. "Pah! If you were the one who just woke up not knowing where you are or if the fight you were in is already over, then feeling that every single fucking bone in your body is nearly broken and finally realizing that you're bleeding without a reason and that you have some freaking injuries out of nowhere, THEN you WOULD bitch around!" after trying to regain his breath the youth leaned back crossed his arms and stared daggers at Lavi. Said just stared at him not saying a word until Komui made his leave and told Kanda to stay in bed since his body had been too weakened.

Kanda just wanted to know what the hell happened. He could remember that they were on a mission. A pretty dangerous one so they had to go by ship far away out on the open water. There they had detected a quite big fragment of innocence. However the difficulty was that nobody expected said fragment being under water. They had a submarine with them but there was the next problem… It was a very little one with space for only one person and nobody was curious enough to want to know how it looked down there. So the beloved inspector Leverrier ordered that Kanda should be the one. As if it was something new to the boy… And exactly when Kanda was to get into the submarine there was a shockwave which made the whole ship nearly break down and suddenly hundreds of akuma attacked.

From there on he could only remember that he chased another akuma that was far stronger than anything the order had faced before. Even for that moyashi and even for him, it was a tough opponent. He had fought until the point where his body would give in and then he could remember that he had made a decision and activated his innocence with maximal force but soon after that he had no idea what happened next and if he really managed to defeat said monster. Actually he had been prepared to die.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Neh, when will my little brother come and join us? I'm sooo bored…" Rhode asked a girl standing next to her who was also looking into the mirror an akuma was holding. She had short white hair with black stripes in it bound into a little ponytail (well more of a rat-tail xD) and only two of the strands she had on each side of her face reached her waist. "Until now everything went like the plan says. As soon as he's ready I'll personally go and take him with me." Said girl told her and continued staring expressionless into the mirror where a certain black haired guy and a red haired one who were quarreling could be seen and soon the redhead left the room the two of them were in.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A few weeks later it seemed that Kanda was finally recovering. He didn't have to stay in bed all day and he also didn't have to take tons of medicine like in the first week. And the best was that the head-nurse allowed him to practice some sports even if only one hour a day. Well it wasn't what he wanted but always better than nothing. But there was one thing that didn't go away or got better like everything else. Since the day he woke up he had terrible nightmares and that voice that kept on murmuring dark things in the back of his head creeped the hell out of him. Actually he hadn't slept for the past five days and he wasn't expecting that he would anytime soon. And as if that wasn't enough, that stupid voice became louder and angrier with each passing day and more often he saw weird things like the little boy in the infirmary. Shadows growling monsters in the every kind of mirrors… That was too much for him and so he began to destroy them and to forgo things like mirrors. And he knew that something was wrong with his innocence because Komui and the others acted so strange and forbid him to go into the science department. Well Kanda couldn't ever stand bans and rules…

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Man… Why the heck do we have to endure all this just because of him?" Rhode asked the same girl as before while blowing her nose. "You're not sick. All of you have a fever just because the blood of master that's flowing through your veins is boiling. It's reacting to his awakening which means that it's soon finished." "…W-when he's here at last… Can you tell me again how that all functions? I don't get everything right now--- ATCHOOO!!" The girl sweat dropped and made a -__-U expression but said nothing and turned back to the mirror.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kanda had found an undiscovered way to the science department and at the moment he was watching Komui and the other scientists while they were trying to repress his innocence. They even called Allen to help them but without success.

"W-we can't manage it… it's far too strong for our equipment and even Allen can't tame it. It's useless Komui." Johnny said gasping for air.

"Komui he's right. Even I can't calm it down. It's as if it doesn't want to be formed into a weapon again. It seems that it had been repressed and once repressed it will get revenge and make the one who repressed it to a fallen one. But it's strange… There was something so strong and powerful that forced the innocence against gods will to save Kanda but now I- I'm afraid that he is no longer compatible with it…" the ghost-like exorcist Hevlaska said.

"What the hell are they talking about? Who the fuck would repress an innocence and get out alive?!" Kanda thought his brain running with full speeds.

Suddenly Komui stopped panting and made a serious look "That's right but all of you know that I can't tell him that it's probably because he's turning into a no-" Suddenly Allen interrupted him and snapped " Come on now! We can't tell that for sure we don't know anything yet!"

Well actually the white haired was right but he knew like all of them that if Kanda really was turning into a noah he maybe would be a danger to the Vatican. Sure the Vatican was informed well enough to know that the fourteenth was their ally but in all the history they and the bookmen had collected was no other noah that would be on their side. There was only one noah who was quite a mystery. That guy seemed to be the earl a pain in the ass although he killed many humans and exorcists 'cause he spoiled much plans the earl made. The earl alleged tried to aggravate the seal which had been put on that noah by the strongest exorcist of the past. But that was just a speculation and nobody knew much about that guy or his relation with the earl.

While Komui was busy with discussing things with Allen Kanda didn't want to trust his ears. He a noah, a traitor? Never even if he wanted to he couldn't betray the order.

When he got up he noticed a mirroring of himself in one of the metal gasholders. He didn't realize that he actually tried to forgo mirrors but h was totally riveted on his mirroring. His hair tie was loose making his long black hair flowing down his shoulders and his bangs were over his eyes making him seem quite creepy. …Wait a second. He didn't have his bangs over his eyes this much and he didn't grin like a maniac. What? Grin?! Suddenly his reflection crawled out of the metal and grabbed him and held him tight. "I told you… no… escape!" That was the last he heard before he faded into the darkness.

Just when the conversation between Allen and Komui started to get fiery there was a big bang making the electricity fall out and the order quake. On the arks gate was suddenly somebody standing and all of the arks gates went immediately black and out of nowhere monsters appeared but Allen's eye didn't react so they were not akuma.

Allen was like everyone else fighting about their lives but when he realized that everything seemed to come from Kandas direction and so he ran towards the raven haired and grabbed him by his shoulder. Suddenly he was staring into Kandas eyes and he saw that his usual light blue ones were mixed with crimson. And suddenly he felt himself falling to the ground feeling as if he had been absorbed into those eyes.

When he woke up everything was just like a nightmare black walls and the floor was full with blood and the corpses of most of his friends were lying around. Then he heard a scream. He turned immediately around and saw Lenalee screaming but there was somebody in front of her and suddenly her heart was ripped out and her body fell to the ground her usually bright eyes getting colorless. Allen couldn't believe it. Everybody knew what he felt for her and now his love lay there already without a bit of life in her body. Then he heard somebody laugh behind him and he just stormed towards the boy he thought he knew so well. Kanda just grinned and jumped into a light the white haired following him.

"Wow... I think it's finally over." Lavi said letting his hammer shrink again. "I wonder why they stopped coming out" A very alive Lenalee answered him and thought "I don't know what you've done but please Kanda be alright…" The girl looked around the completely destroyed order.

"Ughh… I- I… can't… why? Nghaa… Aahh!" The black haired youth stood on a cliff, there where half an hour ago the main water pipes were going down the mountain and now there was nothing but a steep cliff with a big waterfall. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He yelled and hit his head a few times against one of the still standing walls making his forehead bleed. Then he let himself fall to the ground and sat there looking around in total shock. He couldn't have done all this, could he? But his thoughts were interrupted by a certain white haired guy that ran towards him with his holy sword in his right hand. "WHY DID YOU KILL EVERYBODY?!!" he shouted at Kanda and ran towards him and before the other had time to react he pierced the large blade through his chest.

"Allen-kun! What are you up to-…" Lenalee shouted but silenced of shock when she saw the scene in front of her. Komui Lavi and a few other people followed and did the same when they saw how it ended. Allen thought he was going insane. He couldn't believe that Lenalee was standing a few meters away of them and he too couldn't believe that he had killed one of his friends in his rage right now. "I-I didn't know… K-Kanda I'm so…" He didn't know what to say or what to think right now his mind was totally blank.

Kandas breathing became heavy his body was shaking and trembling and oh god it felt as if he was burning. Suddenly he collapsed making the sword cut up the place where his heart was, through his shoulder and then he fell down that cliff. Lavi and Lenalee were already running towards them when Allen tried to grab his hand but he failed and just grazed the others fingers and suddenly all of that vision he had earlier came back making Allen go to his knees screaming.

The only one that looked quite pleased when Kanda fell into the depth was Inspector Leverrier.

**END chapter 1**

* * *

Well I don't know why but I deleted this story a while ago 'cause I didn't like it when I read through it... Yep I kind of rewrite it and I hope that this version is better xD

Enjoy and don't forget to review :)


	2. Chapter 2

XxXxXxXxX

Everything around him was black like a room without a ground and it was cold. No, it was icy. It felt like he was trying to escape or to run away but he couldn't move. There was something that clawed its cold invisible pranks into his skin and held him where he was. Kanda looked down himself and saw that there was still the wound but he wasn't bleeding at all. He closed his eyes and just thought that everything was over now.

"And so it ends, huh?"

"…As if I was the one to decide…" Kanda said not thinking to whom he was speaking.

"Listen boy, I know that you don't want to die and that you are the type of guy who won't accept his fate so I have an offer for you. You, Yuu you're already dead and nobody can change that but there's one way to escape. The side of you that does whatever he likes, only if you're okay with letting your old self die and accept that you're no longer what you're used to be you can stay among the living. Free your emoptions only this way you'll get what you want."

"And what is that?"

"… A place to live in peace. You want to have a place where you belong to and therefor you need power. You want to be powerful enough to decide for yourself who the one to die is and who the one to live is. When you have a place for yourself you want freedom, and that's when I'm joining. I have the power to give you the freedom that you want and you have the body that I need to do so. We have to unite and then we can create a new world where nobody will have to suffer like you had to but therefore we first have to cleanse this world of humans and their idiotic mistakes and selfishness."

"The black order…" the back-haired murmured.

"Yeah we can begin with all of them, they just took you when you were born and made cruel experiments until they managed to create the ultimate warrior. The second exorcist who is able to exchange his life for power and is able to heal fast but therefore your lifespan had been shortened and bound to a lotus flower just to control you. That's not freedom and that's not true power. They just needed a strong warrior who has to do all the dangerous missions and who has to save their asses if they're endangered. You have now the chance to get power and that's all we need."

"You- you mean becoming a noah-"Kanda complained but was interrupted.

"What do you have to lose?! Nothing! Cause nobody cares about you! You have to say goodbye to your old life or you'll go under. Come with me, I'll show you what it means to be free. Together we're going to create a new world for you. All you have to do is to open your eyes and to take my hand."

Kanda hesitated but opened his eyes again and saw a little boy standing in front of him. The boy was wrapped up in bandages especially around his face were many so only the boys left eye was seen.

"What is now, freedom or prison forever? You chose but remember you won't get a second chance." With that he held his hand out to Kanda.

"…I… want to live!" Kanda said and took the boys hand.

Suddenly all the bandages fell to the ground and Kanda saw that it was the boy who had attacked him in the infirmary and who looked like himself. The little one was smirking, his right eye crimson and then everything blurred again. The last thing Kanda saw was a big fat thing or person with strange clothes a hat and an incredible wide grin on his face standing in front of him while holding his hand.

XxXxXxXxX

Back to the place where a few hours earlier the order stood most of the younger exorcists were crying their hearts out or whining around or being depressive when they watched a certain hour glass with a lotus in it which was pulsateing.

"Shit! Allen… jus- just… fuck!!" Lavi nearly cried and took a few deep breaths while Lenalee was already holding on Allen's shoulder crying like a waterfall. "I- it's just so unfair… He- he wasn't ever evil at all…" The girl tried to say. Allen didn't talk he just stared at the hourglass seeing the last petal fall and wither like the other twelve before.

XxXxXxXxX

At the same time somewhere in France the reason why the exorcists where crying lay on a noticeable expensive looking bed in a dark room squirming and trembling as if he was deadly ill. Beside the bed stood a curly haired man watching the boy when his skin was getting darker and darker and the cross was appearing on his forehead. Finally the body in front of him relaxed and on the man's face grew a grin.

Well until now Ticky enjoyed the way things went.

XxXxXxXxX

"Uh… my head… shit it hurts…" Kanda whined and sat up still in the same bed he first was in. When he finally realized where he was he took a look around and wondered how he got there. When he looked down himself he checked that he was totally nude under the sheets. The next shock was that his skin was grey, a really dark grey.

"What the hell…?" He thought but the sound of banging open the door interrupted him.

A girl with a strange hairstyle came in and stormed towards him. "Yaaay! You're awake! How are you feeling brother?" She asked, smiling brightly and jumped onto him. He remembered her name being Rhode then he just nodded and said "M-m'kay…?" It came out more like a whisper.

She began "Don't be s shocked you're one of my family, uhm well that doesn't change much…" Kanda sweat dropped. … "But I would never ever hurt my cute little brother!" She continued and hugged him.

"Wow I didn't know you could be so friendly to former exorcists." Ticky said while he was leaning against the door.

"Mean as always Ticky-pon." The girl said and stood up. Kanda stared at Ticky remembering that he had fought this guy in Edo well he wasn't pretty happy about seeing him here again but what could he do?

"Hm? What's up hime-chan, are you already this interested in me?" Ticky asked and smirked at the black haired boy. Rhode already had a faint smile on her face.

"Huh? Wha- Shut the fuck up you asshole!" Kanda snapped at the man and made himself ready to jump up.

"Hold on! Did he just call me the a-word?" Ticky looked to Rhode who just shrugged, her smile getting bigger. He continued turning his gaze to Kanda, walking towards him. "Did you little brat just call me the a-word?!" Ticky simply hated being called an asshole so be aware.

"Yeah, do you have any problems with that?!" Kanda snapped again at Ticky and jumped up standing in front of the taller man. Suddenly the seriousness on the man's face faded and his lips curved into a small smile while Rhode already was giggling.

"What's so funny now?!" Kanda growled slightly annoyed and not understanding what was going on.

"Oh nothing it's just a little bit unexpected that you have no problem with being so… permissive…" Ticky said in an indescribable _seductive _tone. "Or do you already want to go for one round?" He finished and looked down the boy.

It took exactly three seconds for the boy to register the message and to look down himself. He had totally forgotten that he wasn't wearing anything and immediately he held his hands in front of his manhood, face already tomato-like. Then he tried to get back under the sheets as fast as he could while the other two were laughing their asses off.

XxXxXxXxX

"Yo I dunno if these will fit, but better than nothin'!" A guy with short black hair in grubby clothes, he remembered his name being David, said and threw some clothes at Kanda who was still wrapped up in sheets and maundered something about stupid Ticky, Rhode's damn giggling and fucking not wearing anyting.

Shortly after he was finished he got introduced with another noah named Wisely and soon they were chatting.

"Ticky is the noah of pleasure, Rhode is the noah of dreams and Skin was the noah of rage. So far so good but what about the others? I don't even know how many there are... And what's about me now?" Kanda asked him a bit unsure of what he was actually trying to ask.

"Huh? Oh well we are fourteen noahs and each one has his own abilities that no one other has. But there are also abilities like controlling akuma's self destruction or destroying the innocence that everybody has. If you want to know what abilities you have you just have to use them, but not on me please..." Wisely explained and added quickly "Um.. about your number you should better go and ask the earl himself. First of all you should always talk to the earl."

"To the earl?! Are you nuts or something?!" the raven haired exploded and went on "I'm barely 2 days here, a former exorcist who has killed one of-"

"Us? Yeah we know that and did you notice anything like ''we want to kill you 'cause you killed Skin'? Nope. And what's with you?! Since the earl brought you here himself you shouldn't think of him as such a guy who first takes you hostage and then kills you." The other retortet and turned around to go and simply waved him a goodbye.

After that little conversation the boy went out into the forest. Secretly he had gotten curious about his abilities as a noah and wanted to try some things.

XxXxXxXxX

After Kanda had fallen down that cliff Allen felt horrible but he couldn't believe that the older was dead. On every of his missions he tried to look for his 'old friend'. And the guilt he felt was growing with every day.

Today he had tried to get the mission in Paris 'cause he had already some things to do in this area and he still hadn't looked for Kanda there but Johnny had told him that Leverrier had personally ordered the three half-akuma to do this mission for some unknown reasons and that was what Allen irritated. Maybe it was because noahs were there and so he simply decided to go there. Mission or not.

XxXxXxXxX

"Damn!" Kanda shouted and hit with his fist a tree. He had been training for the past few hours but he didn't manage to notice any kindy of a power he didn't have before at all.

_"Oi isn't that... No this can't be him..."_

_"Why is that guy still alive?! Didn't he fall off that cliff on the other day?"_

_"Well now we know for sure why Leverrier wanted us to do this mission. Let's finish it fast."_

_"Are you nuts?! Fast is no fun... and besides that we should punish him for betraying the order shouldn't we?!"_

_"What are you two up to..?"_

_"No I'm not. Hmm... actually you're right. Let's make him regret that he's still alive."_

_"Tss do what you want I'll watch..."_

Right when the boy was to go, a big explosion behind him made him catapult off with an Ô.ô expression and land hard on his stomache. He picked himself up and coughed as if there was no tomorrow when he suddenly saw three of the orders half-akuma storming towards him ready to attack again. He stood up and ran away, his only option at the moment. But the big fat half-akuma that also attacked Allen in the old headquarters jumped high into the air and fired a big bullet or whatever it was they were firing down at Kanda who managed to avoid it by jumping to the side and running into another direction. But he failed when the other long haired guy jumped into his way and said " Ah ah you're not going anywhere." Kanda tried once again to run away but when he turned around he suddenly felt a stinging pain in his right shoulder. He looked at it and saw that there was a claw piercing into his flesh and on that claw was a chain which was fixed on the fat half akumas arm. Suddenly that asshole swung the chain with Kanda like Skin did once around and made the boy hit nearly every singel rock or tree in the area. When he finally stopped and let Kanda fall to the ground, already bleeding the other suddenly spit some toxic acid at the boy.

It burnt like hell and he had already lost much blood, he thought he hadn't had so many open wounds in years. He already felt numb and his vision was all blurred when the fat one grabbed him by the collar and laughed evilly "Ha I can still remember what you did to the order but where's your great power now?!" And then he hit him hard.

_"Power... to create a world after your imagination."_

_"Cause nobody cares about you!"_

He was slapped across the face.

_"Freedom or prison forever?"_

Again.

_"Only if you're okay with letting your old self die and accept that you're no longer what you're used to be."_

And again.

_"Quit getting counted out!"_

By now he was lying on the ground seemingly unconscious and bleeding thanks to more and more injuries.

_"Quit getting hurt!"_

"Stop that you two!" The third one interrupted and made his way towards them.

_"Quit getting tortured!"_

"Maaan..." Both of them nearly pouted. "I'm going to end this. I can't stand it if you behave like you're animals, torturing your prey." With that he turned to Kanda, who still didn't move and murmured "Don't visit me from the other side" _'I know it's not your fault...'_

_"You are the one who tortures now!"_

When he was to lash out and kill Kanda the other two turned around to see how a dead 'noah' looked like they noticed that something was terrible wrong. Not Kanda but their companion had a hole in his stomache where now all the blood oozed out.

"W-what the..." He managed to say but suddenly his head was ripped off and thrown at them and the same happened with one of the guy's hands. The other two immediately ducked and watched in horror when the body of their comrade fell to the ground with a loud _thud_ while the raven haired got up, his hair loosely hanging down over his eyes, and all they could see was his maniacal grin.

XxXxXxXxX

"H-how can this be?" One of the guys stottered and the skinny creepy looking guy who had long fair hair thouht "Fuck! Kens head was just ripped off, but how?! That little cheeky devil didn't even move. Could this be a noahs ability or something like that? What should we do now?"

"What now?!! You two are suddenly so silent! Ahahahahaha!!" said cheeky devil shouted at them and threw his head back laughing like a maniac so they could see that he had little fangs like a vampire.

Suddenly he stopped laughing and looked straight at them. "I dunno what's with you but I remember that you like playing with me... Now I'm going to play with you.. Hehehe..." They made a look of distaste and readied for what was coming.

"Why you... You little piece of shit!! I'm going to choke you for what you did to Ken!!" The fat half-akuma yelled and stormed towards the boy who just smirked and lowered his gaze. The other guy jumped and fired a few bullets towards him but not ingle one hit him. They seemed to bounce and hit the ground were dark big holes were created. When he saw that his firing had no effect at all he was even more in rage than before and with a bit cursing he transformed his arm to blade nd lashed out.

Suddenly Kandas head shot up and he hit with only his fist against the blade who was fought off. The other half akuma who stood beside a huge rock couldn't belive it. Usually the boy's hand would've been off by now but nope, nothing. He looked at the other who had the same shocked look on his face and said "Oi I don't know what's gong on but he killed Ken in less than a second and he also whacked your blade away so let's make a withdrawl and check the situation, we can always come back." The other grit his teeth and looked down to Kandas hand where he noticed a crmson liquid dripping to the ground. He grinned and turned to his comrade once more "See?! He's just a human and I fucking don't care if he has some weird powers now because humans die easily so I'll finish him off._ Now!_" "What? No wait stay back! Hey!!!!" Said comrade shouted but it was too late. The big guy stormed towards the raven-haired transforming his blade anew and right when he was only about one and a half meters away and striked out he could suddenly feel a stinging sharp and burning pain in his chest.

"Oh my god..." The other half-akuma managed to bring out when he saw how his comrades heart was suddenly ripped out of his body without actually harming the skin or clothes. The corpse fell to the ground forward, its blade mssing Kandas nose by inches.

"SHIT!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU CURSEDLY LITTLE BITCH!!!?" The other guy yelled full of rage but also fright and started to back away more and more until he finally hid behind the rock he first stood beside.

"What? Ha! Come over here and I'll show you what a bitch I am." Kanda answered his voice still having this dusky reverberation and grinned slowly.

_'Shit, shit, shit!! How can this be?! Both of my comrades are dead and he didn't even move. It must be a invisible weapon or something. But it seems like I'm not in danger since I'm still alive... Maybe he can't... reach me?' _The poor guy was interrupted in his thoughts when he suddenly noticed a few tiny crumbs of the rock crackle down of each side of his head. His eyes suddenly went wide and he instinctive ducked his head and at the same moment there was a noise like clapping hands hard above him. He crawled away as fast as he could and turned his head just to see the raven-haired standing on the other side of the rock which was somehow lifted high into the air and thrown at him. "Uaaaahh! Fuuck!" He yelled and fired as much bullets at it as he could in that short period of time making the rock crack in two and each part fell down beside the guy who already held his hands above his head, he thought he was going to be squashed.

"Uh-uh..?" He looked up not believing his luck just to see a pair of crimson eyes right in front of him. He shuddered and flinched slightly when the boy just looked straight at him as if he hadn't killed the other two of him a few minutes ago. When he tried to strike Kanda as fast as he could he suddenly his forearm was cut off. Oh sure he wanted to scream and that was what he did but he was so full of rage and fear that he nearly didn't care and wanted to choke the boy or something while reaching for him. That was his next big mistake because suddenly his hand was wringed and then he felt his body being lifted into the air befor he got thrown around and was painfully smashed against the ground.

He lay there and couldn't move. His body was crowded with pain. He had already lost so much blood and when he hit the ground he had also coughed some blood up. Maybe his lungs had been crimped, it wouldn't be something of much surprise. When he lay there, as if the raven-haired was giving him a little break before he threw him again through the air, he noticed the boys eyes were glowing crimson when he hurt the other but from time to time there was a tiny bit of blue in these actually so beautiful eyes and it seemed as if guilt and sorrow would take over but then the colour disappeared again in the spiral of his eyes. And that was when he began to grin again. This sick all too pathologically wide grin he hadn't seen on any other noahs face.

"Now I'll show you my... special ability..." And with these words spoken the world seemed to change completely around them. The grass the trees, every living thing besides them died suddenly off. The sky got darker until it was a dark red like dried blood, the same brown-red colour had the ground the trees which were already withered and suddenly it was so extremely windy... and cold. "Ha! What do you think?! This, this is my world. The red world, it's burning but cold like ice, coated with the blood of all this filthy humans, all other species and creatures like you! It's the combination of earth and hell. It would be the world where I was the one to dominate... Go back to the order and tell them..." He bent down until he whispered directly in the guys ear "The bad twin wants his gift back..."

Exactly when the last bit of the seemingly normal world was to disappear and Kanda stood up there was a loud bang before the raven-haired fell sidewards just to reveal another half-akuma and when the red disappeared so suddenly the guy on the ground could see a white-haired and a red-haired guy running towards them.

"I've found them and I already ended it, general." The other guy said turning to said boy and his attendant while blowing out his into a weapon transformed arm.

"Oh my fucking god what the heck did you think you were doing?!" Allen and Lavi nearly exploded when they saw their former comrade lying on the ground bleeding because of a hole on the back- and side of his head which was so big that one could easily place three or four fingers in there.

"You- you really killed him! Are you insane!?" The white-haired general went on while Lavi kneeled down next to his old friend looing at him in shock.

"Please calm down. I know I shouldn't have done that but first, Leverrier ordered me and my comrades to do it and second, if I hadn't fired he would have killed him." He pointed to their mutilated friend.

Speaking of their comrade. He was pretty in shock when the sudden noise was there and it scared him to no end when those eyes of the devil were still open, the bright red colour already fading, staring into nothingness.

Allen and the one who shot Yuu in the head were still yelling at each other when they suddenly heard a cracking noise. The two of them, Lavi and their other comrade looked at Yuu and immediateliy regreted it. The cranial bone which could be seen thanks to the big hole was slowly reappearing, and the flesh, the nerves and blood streams also. When the wound had healed completely the few hair strands that got burned also reappeared and suddenly the as dead pronounced boy flinched slightly and he blinked a few times before he rose to a sitting position. Allen and the other two just couldn't believe their eyes.

"Tsk. It seemes like you can't get enough of killing me, eh?" He said while he set his head then turning around grinning slowly.

* * *

**END chapter 2 **

So now you see it's getting better and better. xD Did you like the scene with Ticky's pick-up line?? I laughed so hard when I thought about it I think I needed quite a time to write it but maaan is it hard to try writing each chapter long enough X.x And omg from now on it's so going to be complicated but hey that will (hopefully) lead to the plot (which isn't completely established yet). xD

Enjoy and Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh well I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the last chapter. But it occured to me that quite many people like the idea of Kanda being a noah, well I don't like it I LOVE it! I dreamed about it xDD I won't tell the details now but there's a point that has to be cleared before we start the next chapie ;)

1. I don't know if there's anybody who thinks otherwise but in my opinion Kanda's sometimes very OOC... But there will be an explanation and since I've to get something into this chapter it will be in here but if anybody of you doesn't understand it just PM me ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"Tsk. It seemes like you can't get enough of killing me, eh?" He said while he set his head then turning around grinnind slowly._

Allen was frozen in place when he heard the words coming from his former comrades mouth. Well actually he had to understand that Yuu was angry with him for... No he simply had to hate him for what he had done but this Yuu, the boy in front of them who just had said something like that in such a sarcastic tone and grinned at them was not the Yuu Allen knew. He and Lavi knew that something had completely changed him and they wanted to know what it was and the fact that his eyes began to get crimson again was not really helping.

"Huh not very chatty today mop head? Too bad..." The raven-haired continued earning a surprised look of said mop head and his companions. Wasn't the other teen used to be the damned Moyashi? Kanda was slowly standing up his back facing them and dusted off his pants. Lavi noticed that the back of his shirt was ripped open and hanging down in shreds as if something from inside him had tried to tear it's way out. The red-haired shivered when he thought about it.

_"It was night, and the rain fell; and falling, it was rain, but, having fallen, it was blood." _Lavi heard these words and was back to reality, had he just imagined them or was it Yuu who had said it? He stared at Yuu who did the same. Allen was the first to speak and tried to say "Please listen...I know it wasn't right to not listen to you and I know it's not your fault that you killed Ken and-" but he was interrupted when the other began to smirk again and said "Oh but it was my fault. I killed him with all the guilty pleasure you can get by killing somebody... And I don't regret it, leaving the order was the best decision I made in my entire life and the first I made out of free will." He said slightly throwing his head back while grinning so Allen could see, just like the half-akuma had before, the others fangs.

"But Yuu-" this time Lavi was the one being interupted but suddenly the other had a very serious and evil look on his face.

"Yuu is dead. Can't you remember? That little motherfucker there killed him himself not too long ago..." He pointed shortly at Allen who noticed because of the others insult how mad Kanda really was at him.

That struck Allen more than anything else could at the moment. He knew that he had made a mistake. He hadn't wanted to hurt Kanda and as it seemed to be now he was the one who was in authority about what happened. Did that mean there was no way to get through to the real Kanda? Was the always sadistically grinning noah bastard in front of them everything that was left over? It couldn't be true. He had seen the change in the other once before. Back in the order when he had this one big seizure he had run away when he had already destroyed everything and he was quarreling with himself to take control over his body and mind again and it had worked. So why would it be different this time? Kanda was after all strong and veeery stubborn and he wouldn't want to be controlled by a noah if even Allen managed to controll the disgraceful things that the noah inside of him sometimes threw into his mind.

"Kanda I know you're still there. Can't you stop him? I can help you, he's just an illusion inside your mind. You have to fight him you did it once and you can manage it again!" He said a bit louder than usually making a few steps towards the raven-haired. Lavi wanted to help him but there was nothing he could do at the moment but saying the same calming things as Allen.

"..." No answer came

"Just try and you'll see you can manage it. Calm down, we're your friends after all."

"Th....THAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DID YOU REALLY THINK SUCH CRAP LIKE THAT WOULD WORK?!! WE are the Noah! Kanda and me are the same damn person and no one can seperate us you filthy exorcists!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" It came now and again the black-haired began laughing wildly.

Allen didn't expect that. The same person? How? Isn't the noah usually trying to control the persons mind and then his body? So was it with himself too but he was strong enough to keep that in mind and to not let anything control him. That had always been one of Allen Walkers greates benefits. Well if the other wouldn't listen he would have to take him down a bit. Maybe he would then be able to speak normally with him.

He drew his sword while the other was still rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off. Well it wasn't _that _funny...

"If you're not Kanda... and not the noah..." the white-haired began.

"Oh gods how many times do I have to tell you?! We are what you see.. at the moment..." he added the second and looked for a moment a bit thoughtfully and was interrupted.

"Then what's your name?"

"Huh? I am _the_ Noah, you moron!!" He answered and held his hand beneath his face like a claw and stuck out his tounge. (He has just no idea about how fucking sexy this would look x3)

_"What?! Does that mean his name **is** Noah?! I don't get what he's saying"_ Lavi thought about what he had said.

Allen was already running towards him and made his sword ready to strike but the other didn't even bother to move. Just when he was about two and a half metres away his left eye reacted to something shooshing aroung the other and it was fast as hell. Just when he made another step he suddenly saw or more felt the aura of that thing right in front of him and it was _strong_. Immediately he made with his sword a blocking motion, stopped and jumped back as fast as he could.

"What's wrong Allen?!" Lavi asked a bit worried because of the sudden action just now.

"What was that? I thought there was something?!" He asked more himself but the other grinned and made a knowing look.

"Oh I forgot. Your a special exorcist and with your eye your already prepared for pretty much... That is how I am fighting. It's the most dangerous way for you humans because you can't see _them_ and simpleminded as you are you fear what you can't see. Hehehe"

"What do you mean by we can't see 'them'?" Allen asked ignoring the insult and looking at the other and his surroundings.

"Oh I could show you but then it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it?"

The two half-akuma were still having problems with the injuries the black-haired had inflicted on one of them and were pretty shocked when they heard a noise of rattling behind them and then a voice which said "Oooi! Little brat! Gods how I hate it if I've to look for little annoying kids like him... Ouch! Damn that stupid branch flicked me!" Lavi and the two of them looked back seeing an quite irritated and angry Wisely rubbing against his butt.

The very same moment Kanda had looked to the side Wisely was thrown at him and his forehead where the cross-eyes where made contact with Yuus with such enormous power that he fell backwards and the back of his head hit against one part of the rock where the half-akuma had hid half an hour ago. Then Wisely and him fell to the hard ground with a loud thud.

"Ah shit I crushed Kanda-chan, the earl will personally kill me!!" Wisely whined when he got up and saw that Kanda wasn't conscious anymore but there was blood on his right temple running down beside his face.

"Who was that?!!" Allen turned around sharply and snapped almost at the two of the half-akuma.

"Oops I hit Yuu too? Uhm that wasn't what I actually wanted. I tried to smash the other noah with my hammer when I saw him so he would be flying away ehehehe..." Lavi said nervously.

Allen thought he couldn't believe what he had heard just now. Such a dumbass! How can one be so careless?!

"Well general if you've nothing against it I'll take the other noah." The other half-akuma said and made a few movements with his hands the bones in them making a clicking noise.

"Shit! This brat makes nothing than trouble!" Wisely cursed and tried to keep up the fight the other had begun.

Meanwhile Allen was about to lift Kanda but saids eyes fluttered suddenly open and Allen knew that there was something different from before. The colour had changed again but this time they were the usual light blue that made Kandas eyes special.

"Y-yuu?" Lavi who was already with them asked a bit insecure but immediately regretted it when the others head suddenly shot up and banged against Allens who had been looking at him. Man was the raven-haired a bullhead. Allen held his hands in front of his hurting forehead and whined around while the other sat up not quite grasping the situation they were in.

"What-How-But-Where the hell am I?! And what the fucking hell is with you, how dare you to call me by my first name you fuckin' Usagi!!?" He roared furiously still slightly confused turning his gaze towards the red-head who just gestured to Allen who turned to the raven-haired.

"Huh? Say, you don't remember? We were ready to fight if your lovely comrade wouldn't have shown up... Oh, and thanks for the bulge on my forehead BaKanda!!" Allen yelled at him. He was actually surprised and quite happy to see his comrade like he was before but what happened to... Noah?

"What was that just now?"

"What do you mean and why is my shirt ripped open and why the hell am I wearing some shit like this?!!"

"Uhm could you please answer my question?"

"I dunno I can only remember... "

_He suddenly remembered the dark he and the little boy had been in._

_How said boy had offered him a new life._

_How he had been thinking about it over and over again_

_And had finally agreed with it_

_Taking the boys hand just to feel all the coldness enveloping him._

_How he felt after he had woken up in the noahs mansion_

_So different so full of emotions so full of life_

_His head had been clear not like he had expected it to be  
_

_No black order, no old comrades, no doubt that he could simply finish one of his former friends off._

_As if he was not himself_

_As if his heart had suddenly stopped pounding_

It was strange to know what he had been feeling but not knowing what he had been thinking

_When the half-akuma had attacked him there was no fear of getting injured or of getting killed_

_All he had been feeling was pure lust and delight_

_lust because he wanted to enjoy the kill_

_and delight because he knew he could simply do it with his..._

Suddenly something in his back seemed to be reacting to those feelings and it felt so strange so foreign, next he knew he fell sidewards and crouched down hugging his shoulders and screamed "Make it stoooop! What is thiiiss?! Aahhh!! Fuck it huuuurts!!"

Allen and Lavi didn't know what to do they didn't expect such reactions of their friend but now this things seemed to get more and more part of the others life.

"What? Make what stop? There is nothing!" Lavi said his voice rising, panic already dazing his mind.

_"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins"_ Wisely thought and looked into Yuus direction. _"which means it's already increasing. Ha that's good for me" _He grinned and opened the cross-eye on his forehead making a big red-violet stream appear which caused the other half akuma to block but the stream swept across the surroundings and burnt up everything it came in contact with and so also the body of the two half-akuma. Never he has had such a great power in his entire life.

Allen had no choice as to try blocking it or he, Lavi and Kanda would be burnt up like their comrade but the moment the stream would reach them Wisely shut his cross-eye again.

Suddenly Allen sensed another presence behind him and turned around quickly just to see Ticky standing there in his right hand the big tease with which he was always fighting and with the other hand which was firmly placed around Kandas neck he held the boy in place. He looked like he couldn't do much against it and so Allen made his sword ready once again while Lavi prepared his hammer. Now they were really in trouble. Two noahs, one of them had Kanda and they had to protect themselves.

It's a pitty that we can't fight this time, walker. But we will get to do so very soon." Ticky said and suddenly he and Yuu began to slip through the ground where Rhodes door had already opened its wings. As soon as all three were in, it closed and disappeared leaving an extremely vexed Lavi and a slightly exhausted Allen behind.

"Wait you two... Kanda I hope you'll be alright now that I know your personality isn't lost I'm going to take you back!" He growled and turned to Lavi who gave him a look that said "Let's go to HQ I think I know something." And so they began walking their way back.

XxXxXxXxX

"Mmhh..." He was so fucking tired he hadn't been in his entire life. He remembered being brought back to the noahs mansion by Ticky and Wisely... If there would be troubles for him? Who the hell cared. He had to get up and look if he was still in one piece after what felt like thousands of knifes would work their way up his back.

So he opened his bright blue eyes just to look straight into Tickys golden ones which were gleaming down on him.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty?"

"Shut up and get off me. I'm neither interested in your stupid ways of talking nor your perverted pick-up lines."

"You mean like last time? But there it was Hime-chan who wanted to-"

"Never ever call me Hime again..."

"Oh I forgot. From now on I'll treat you with more respect, Hime-_sama, _fine_?_" Ticky grinned. He could provoke the other to no end if he would like to.

"Not fine I don't like it so stop calling me by it!" Yuu growled turning away slightly.

"What do you actually like? Ah there's something I know!"

"Hm? Wha- Uhn..!" Yuu didn't manage to end his sentence when he was suddenly pushed down onto the mattress again. Ticky was directly over him pinning down his wrists above his head with one hand and the other was caressing the boys stomache.

"What the hell-" Again he was being stopped but this time it was something he hadn't expected the other noah to do. They were kissing. Altough Yuu didn't intend to part his lips he did when Tickys other hand went a bit lower until he was caressing Yuus inner thigh which caused the younger to inhale sharply. So Ticky could explore the teens mouth and he wasn't going to neglect any little corner in there.

Kanda was trying his best to keep up thinking but right now his mind was totally absorbed by the others oh-so-beautiful golden eyes that were now closing slowly.

_Don't ever let anybody get near you that is what weakens you most!_

He didn't know why but suddenly he bit down hard drawing blood and immediately Ticky pulled back hissing in pain.

"Would you explain what was that for?" He asked the long-haired youth in front of him who was still trying to regain his breath.

"Y-you...!!" Yep Yuu had no idea what he was trying to say and telling the other what an ass he was for stealing his first kiss wasn't the best option so he just spluttered the usually words.

"Shit what was that?! Aren't you rich enough to buy you a damned whore or some stupid shit like that?! Or... j-just take one of those fucking akuma idiots you've positioned all around the mansion! They're anyway good for nothing!!" He snapped and wiped his mouth as if he tried to wipe every trace of Ticky away, as if to wipe away the strange feeling he had when their lips had met.

"Well actually I _am_ rich enough to do so but I like it more this way. And besides..." Ticky was getting closer to him again until he could whisper it into the boys ear. "It seems that your not like any other noah... like _us_, plus your exorcist-like personality is still there what makes you especially interesting for me." He hesitated but then simply gave Kandas earlobe a quick lick before he rushed out of the room immediately leaving an extremely irritated and confused Yuu who was boiling with rage.

XxXxXxXxX

"What did you say?!!" Back in the surrogate of the destroyed HQ a certain very annoyed inspector yelled and furiously stomped around in his office.

"It's as we already told you..." Allen tried to say as calm as possible. Even if he hated that guy he had to be friendly otherwise the inspector would do everything to make his life even more hell as it already was. He and Lavi exchanged a few looks and then focused on Leverier again who seemed to be thinking very hard about something.

"So... He killed the three half-akuma who were sent to retrieve him without a reason but since they had golems with them we were lucky in hearing some things that he said. However... to make it short, tell the other exorcists that Kanda Yuu isn't our ally anymore and that they are allowed, no they have the duty to kill him if they see him anywhere, Link." Leverier ordered earning evil from Allen and Lavi.

"Do you really think we should tell him what your assumption is?" The white haired asked in a whisper but Lavi just sent him a look then he hissed "Hell no..! Are ya totally outta your mind?!" Allen just shrugged and continued acting as if he listened to what the inspector was talking about until the two of them had finally been allowed to leave.

-------------

"Multiple personality disorder? I think I already heard about that..." Allen thought about it and gave the red-head a questioning look.

"Well it's caused by persistend trauma or past trauma such as early childhood sexual or physical abuse. In general, multiple personality disorder is the belief on the part of the person that several personalities seem to exist within the self."

"Uhm could you explain that a bit easier please?"

Lavi sighed. Why did he have to say each and every word exactly like he had read it? "That means that Yuu is together with several personalities in the same body. That would explain why he had been acting so strange, wouldn't it?"

"Hm.. Now that you're saying it this way it seems like an option. But you said it's caused by persistend trauma or past trauma and does that have something to do with Kanda? I mean wouldn't it have shown up earlier?"

"There you have a point and I don't know much about Yuus past but I know where we could search for some... _recordings." _With that Lavi gave Allen a grin and gave him a sign to follow.

-------------

"Holy shit... I had no idea what the order had been doing a few years ago..." The white haired teen said with a pretty shocked expression on his now pale face while he was pointing to some sort of text that was in a fat, old-looking book he held.

"Yeah, believe me, nobody has... Ha! I've found something!" Lavi turned so Allen could read along with him and pointed to a paragraph.

"...sometimes talking to himself... talking about a flower... from time to time he didn't know what he had said a few hours ago... Yep I think that's what we're looking for" The red-head read aloud and added the last sentence hastily.

"But did you ever notice anything of these? I didn't and I bet everyone else also didn't. So why is it occuring _now _and not earlier?"

"Well there stands something about psychiatrists and bla... oh and what about his meditating?! That could also have been helping and when the noah took over him it just came all back to him, that's it!"

"No no no... That would be too easy. Let me think... Ah! I think I know. Do you remember when you hit Wisely back then with your hammer and he fell onto Kanda? The two of them were flung against this big rock and Kanda was the one who hit it with his head first. And after that incident he went back to normal right? HA! I've got it!" The boy jumped up and made a triumphant gesture towards the other who looked pretty bored.

"Actually that's not a bad idea but there's still the thing with the trauma and if the noah and Yuu are now seperated personalities, I still don't get why the noah wouldn't simply control him now that would be even easier."

"Then let's just find out!" Allen said and stormed out of the room which was full with books and pages.

XxXxXxXxX

* * *

Omg I can't believe I wrote all this xD I thought that I woudln't manage to continue since this chapter was so... difficult to write(?) Well as you can see things clear up a bit and before somebody asks; yes Yuu has a multiple personality disorder here C:

Enjoy and Review :)


End file.
